


Anarchy

by HikikomoriNoAria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confinement, Human Experimentation, M/M, More Character(s) to be Added, Mute!Eren, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, Superhuman, Supernatural Power, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/HikikomoriNoAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grisha just wanted a voice. Because his child was perfect. He had to be. He was beautiful. He had done a good job making sure the child took after his mother's feature. He was smart. A genetically designed genius. He was the healthiest a human being can be. The apex of human creation. But no, nature stood in his way. A stupid accident was all it takes to make him less than perfect before the child can barely say 'mommy'.</p><p>It frustrate him. He just need to give the child a voice. A voice that will not be taken a second time. </p><p>And oh did he succeed, he succeed in creating monsters</p><p>[summary does not subject to change because even though i suck at this, i am too lazy to redo them, haha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I can't, for the life of me, finish a story then make a new one...
> 
> I know i should be updating my other fics but i just can't work up the motivation to write them, instead... this came out...
> 
> I have no idea when I'm going to add another chapter to this one, or the other ones. But I pray that i will put up some updates before the year ends...
> 
> Pray with me, people. With some love, updates will not be impossible [i am so sorry TT^TT]
> 
> I hope you like this one~

_Levi..._

 

_Levi..._

 

Levi heard a quiet voice calling his name. Quiet beautiful voice, slightly higher than most man, with a hint of gentleness in it, caressing his mind. Drawing him out from his slumber. With the return of his consciousness, Levi came to be aware of the warmth radiating from his right, along with the feeling of smooth skin against his own. Bringing up a small smile to his face even before he opened his eyes. Knowing EXACTLY what, who, the source was. He turned so he was lying on his side, facing the warmth confined within smooth skin.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Taking his time adjusting his eyes and drinking in the sight in front of him.

 

Sun-kissed expand of fair skin, flowing smoothly over defined bare chest, going up to deliciously protruding collarbone, slightly dipping just at the base of a lean neck, bridging to smooth jawline and chin, framing a boyish face, which houses the most beautiful eyes he had even seen in his life. Bright deep green eyes, with sparkles of gold much like the stars, making them even more brilliant. Levi could drown himself in those beautiful sea of irises forever. A face with high cheek bones, a cute button nose, and plump lips which would be the trigger for the creation of one of the seven deadly sins: Lust. And Levi would still happily readily kiss those lips for 24/7/12. Those lips are just that fucking much kissable, okay.

 

_Good morning_ , said the voice again. But no, Eren didn't even need to move his mouth. No need to use his vocal cord. Well, in Eren's case, he couldn't.

 

"Good morning, Sunshine" Levi said aloud nonetheless.

 

Levi snake his hand under the comforter above their bodies, placing his hand on the small of Eren's back, firmly confining his waist. He put force to his muscled arm and pulled Eren closer. Eren happily oblige and scooted closer, nuzzling his cheek to the shoulder beneath. Levi buried his nose to the locks of brown hair of Eren, inhaling his pleasant scent.

 

_I like it when you are so cuddly in the mornings_ , - Eren mused, incidentally sending his thought to Levi.

 

"Because I'm an asshole most of the time?" Levi countered with a playful tone to his voice.

 

_Yeah, that too_ \- Eren replied. His shoulder shook. Levi looked under his chin and saw the young man giggling soundlessly.

 

"I like it when you laugh," Levi said.

 

_Oh?_ \- Eren raised an eyebrow. He propped himself up, now sitting beside Levi while letting the man's arm fall to his thigh now, making senseless pattern with his thumb.

 

**And why is that?** \- Eren asked using sign language.

 

Levi shrugged his left shoulder. "It's beautiful,"

 

Heat and red climbed Eren's cheeks at the answer.

 

"And your eyes will sparkle more" Levi added. More red coloured Eren's cheeks.

 

"And it's fucking sexy when you laugh soundlessly,"

 

Eren couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped his face to his palms. If he could burn, he would already be steaming now.

 

Levi let out an amused snort watching Eren squirm, embarrassed. He was just about to pull Eren down when his work phone went off.

 

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue.

 

He reached to the bedside table on his side of the bed for his phone. Looking at the caller ID, Levi's face folded into a scowl. Still, he pressed the green button on the touchscreen of his smartphone.

 

"This better be important, Shitty Eyebrows. You just disturbed my morning sex," he hissed, almost saying Eren’s name. Almost. But habits die hard, for all he know, someone could be listening to their conversation. Tech nowadays is crazy like that.

 

Eren raised his head so fast it worried Levi he would injure his neck. His expression though, made it really hard to hold in his laugher, but he managed schooling his unimpressed face anyway. Eren's doe eyes got even bigger and his face is positively the colour of grilled prawn.

 

_LEVI!!_ \- Eren shouted inside Levi's head. He couldn't handle anymore embarrassment and ducked beneath the sheets. Hoping that would block whatever embarrassing conversation he would have with his superior, Commander Eyebrow, a. k. a. Erwin Smith. If Eren was Levi's superior, he would probably fire the man right then and there.

 

Erwin let out a tired sigh at his subordinate response. Already too used to his antics.

 

"It is important, Captain." He chose to ignore the unnecessary information Levi provided, giving an extra punctuation in saying Levi’s rank.

 

"Well, what the fuck is it?"

 

"We might have found a new lead in the whereabouts of 'Wolf'. Come to the office so we can further discuss this. Bring 'Gem' with you, it's safer here."

 

Levi's demeanor changed at the mention of Wolf, a code to mention Eren's father. It's the shitty old man who forced human experimentation on his mute son. Whatever reason he has, Levi was determined now to rip off his head, quite literally. So really, the word 'Grisha' was the push for his anger button. "Understood. I'll be there in 15."

 

"Good." Erwin confirmed. "I guess you will have to make that morning sex into a quickie." He added. Fully intend on teasing the raven as revenge.

 

"Fuck off. Eyebrow." Levi barked. He forcefully pressed on the red button to end the call. "Tch,"

 

_What's wrong?_ \- Eren asked to his mind, seemingly over of his embarrassment. He peeked his head from under the sheets.

 

"Shitty Eyebrow calls for a meeting..." Levi trailed off. He was unsure of how to break the news to the young man. He sighed, pinching his nose bridge then carefully look straight to Eren's eyes. "He said they found a lead on the whereabouts of Grisha Jaeger."

 

Eren stiffened at the mention of his father's name. It's been so long since he heard it, probably about 2 years since the last time he heard it. Even though he knew that the investigation regarding his father still continued until now, Levi have been really careful not to mention it in front of Eren. Fearing how he would react.

 

Eren released a shaky breath as he felt Levi's hand holding his. He pulled his body so he could sit on his knees, facing Levi.

 

**I will get ready** \- Eren said using sign language.

 

"Okay." Levi said aloud.

 

Eren got off the bed then headed to the attached bathroom to his left. Leaving Levi alone in the bed. Levi sank his fingers through the locks of his hair, brushing the dark strands back.

 

 

He was so not looking forward to the day

 

 

\---

 

  

"Okay, made sure to talk to me using sign language. Only use, your telepathy when it's absolutely necessary, okay? We don't know what that crazy four-eyes would do if they got wind of your ability."

 

_Okay, Levi. Do you know that this is the 14th time you're telling this to me?_ \- Eren spoke directly to his mind despite Levi's warning

 

"Sign language!" Levi warned.

 

**Okay** \- Eren signed.

 

"Good" Levi said curtly.

 

They arrived at a 10 stories building, walled by thick dark glass, reflecting the warm sunlight of 10am in the spring morning. It was the building of Survey Corps, a company renown in oil and energy business, as well as exploration. At least to the public eyes. Below the seemingly middle sized building is where the real purpose of Survey Corp lies. A private secret service. Within the 10 stories beneath the ground were training grounds as well as specialised meeting rooms and god-knows-what-inside storage rooms, and very much high-tech mind you.

 

They both came out of Levi's car, Eren immediately slid his hand into Levi's which promptly hold it tightly, and started towards the building. They passed the security check which was more of a formality since the security knew full well who Levi was since Levi was also registered as a higher up officer even in the company public front, though he never made any public appearance.

 

Passing the lobby, they went straight towards a meeting room with the number 4 in gold colour donned on the door. Levi opened the door and held it to let the brunet in before he closed it and the door clicked shut. Levi led Eren towards a seemingly plain wall painted in white at the west side of the room. With ease, the raven stood dead centre in front of the wall, lightly kicking the lower part three times in quick succession. The wall let out a quiet sound before a straight line formed in the center then gave way to a new space. An elevator behind the wall.

 

The lights in the elevator immediately on, lighting the silver interior of the elevator. Levi stepped inside first, followed closely by Eren. As soon as they are inside, the elevator door started closing, followed by the fake wall. By the inner wall of the elevator was a panel of numbers in circles. There were 10 numbers. Levi put his thumb on the number 10. The circle enclosing the number 10 light up in red, before a horizontal line emerged to scan Levi's thumb. It was a finger print scanner. A few fraction of second later, the red circle turned green and the elevator started moving down, smoothly.

 

**I have been wondering, what would happen if someone unauthorised used this lift** – Eren signed

 

“They’d gas the elevator and the room outside,”

 

**The whole room??!**

 

“No shit, we can’t risk a breach”

 

They fell back into silence for the rest of the ride. A few seconds later, the elevator let out a cheery ‘ding’ sound, letting them know they had reached their destination. As soon as the door opened, Levi stepped out followed closely by Eren. They walked side by side down a pristine white hallway. The hall was rather long, going straight for a tens of meters before it gives way to a fork. Levi took a left turn with ease, Eren on his tail. He wouldn’t want to be separated from Levi. Quite literally. Getting lost in the maze of dizzying white halls is not his favourite pass time.

 

After a right turn and then another left turn, they arrived in front of an equally pristine white sliding door. The door automatically open upon their arrival, revealing a room filled with several people. Levi and Eren went inside, immediately greeted by a screech. Much to Levi’s dismay. He dodged a surge of limbs and parried sideways. Eren wasn’t so lucky. He was tackled by a blur of strangely strong arms and messy ponytail.

 

“Eren!! My cinnamon roll! My lovely baby! Oh how great to finally have you in my arms again!! Is Mr Grouch treating you well? Did he do anything embarrassing? Did he―” they were cut by a sudden yank to their collar, popping off one of the upper button of their shirt.

 

“Leave the kid alone, Hanji, you’re hurting him!” Levi growled. He released his grip on Hanji’s collar making them stumbling backwards to the floor, their hands flailing in the air as she fell with a thud.

 

Eren let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He loves the scientist but they are a bit overwhelming sometimes, and having been away from them for a few months certainly chipped away any immunity he had towards the scientist craziness. Actually, he was quite surprised that they left him alone for more than a month. Bringing him back to the memory of their first meeting. It hadn’t been the most pleasant.

 -

Being just rescued from the bunker he was kept. He was suspicious about everything in the surrounding. Except for Levi who was the one who found him. He brought him to their base, a camp made in the surrounding area of the bunker, where he met Hanji. They were all over him the second he got there, asking him a barrage of questions he couldn’t even remember what they actually said. When they touch his arm, his self-preservation instinct kicked in. he swatted their hand away, twirling himself free from Levi’s grip then managed a high kick, scoring right at their face, giving them a funny bruise on their left temple and broke their goggles. And instead of screaming in pain, they broke into a fit of laughter rolling on the hard ground. Seeing the strangeness in front of him, had him change to a flight response which ended in him hiding behind Levi, shielding himself from Hanji. While the others were stunned, Levi were chuckling then cradled him between his waist and him strong arm. His eyes were filled with mirth as he said that one sentence that made Hanji laugh even more at that time.

_“Not bad, Kid. I had always wanted to do that.”_

Hanji were crying rivers, whether from the laughing fit or actual sadness from Levi’s word, he hadn’t know. He still didn’t.

-

 

“You okay?” Levi’s voice snapped him out from his trance.

 

Eren nodded and gave him a small smile.

 

**I’m fine. I was reminiscing when I first met Hanji. It’s been a while since I last see them** – Eren signed.

 

“Yeah? I wish I could keep them away much longer though,”

“So cruel Levi, don’t you remember all those times we spent together when it was just the two of us?! Or three of us, actually, if we count Erwin in,”

Levi grimaced. “I curse every damned deity shitty enough to burden me with you idiots upon my shitty life,”

 

Before Hanji could make another retort, they heard a knocking sound, coming from the wooden table at the centre of the room. Erwin was sitting on a seat at the head of the table, simply watching their banter as always.

 

“I believe I have your attention, now?”

Silence.

“Sit down, please.” He said, smiling with calculating eyes unhidden.

“It’s nice to see you again, Eren,”

**It is nice to see you too, Commander** – Eren signed, Erwin couldn’t use sign language but Hanji was translating for him.

Erwin smiled at Eren before he continued, “I believe Levi here have told you the purpose of my calling the both of you here?”

Levi just rolled his eyes, holding back his retort, knowing Erwin would probably just cut him before he finished. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring daggers at the huge blonde.

Eren nodded at the question. He took a deep breath to ready himself for any kind of news they have about his missing father.

 

_Here we go_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being a worrywart :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... update? i guess i only write when i'm inspired, haha

Eren nodded at the question. Not knowing where the conversation is headed.

 

“Very well. I will be meeting with Levi and his team in here. But I’ll have you follow Hanji to the floor above in their lab, we need―”

 

“No” Levi cut Erwin’s speech. “No, he is not going anywhere with the crazy bat over there alone,” Levi jabbed his thumb to Hanji’s general direction

 

“Hey! I’m hurt!! Since when do you doubt me that much?! Did you forget the ti―”

“Since birth,”

“You’re being ridiculous Levi. Eren will be fine, I just need Hanji to take some blood sample. It’s been 3 months since his last check-up,”

“Yeah, and last time that happen, the brat almost died from blood loss, didn’t you see it for yourself? They drained his fucking blood just to see how fast his blood cell regenerate, I will fucking chop your dick off first before I let the brat go anywhere within a meter of that four-eyes, Eyebrows”

“Oh yes! Yes! It was amazing!!! I had been wanting to test it for years!!! I think we should try poisons next! See what kinds took the longest to get rid of! Maybe some snake poison! Neurotoxin?! How about that Eren?!”

Instead of an answer, Hanji got tackled off their seat by a kick from Levi to their chair. They rolled on the floor cackling madly while Levi struggled against Eren’s hold to prevent more violence.

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose to prevent incoming headache. He had approved an isolation Levi with Eren in hope that he calmed down, which clearly was ineffective.

 

“Um…”

Four set of eyes, including Hanji’s, whose laugh finally subsided, turn their attention across the table to the people who have been watching in silence. Eld, Gunther, and Petra, who was made to Levi’s squad had been watching with amusement at how their superior was acting, much to Auruo’s shock. He idolised the Captain so much he copied even his breathing pattern. He had been watching in horror as he watch the captain tackled their scientist for some brat.

“I can go with Eren to make sure Hanji doesn’t get carried away, Captain,” said Petra.

“We need you here for the talk, Petra.” Replied Levi, still in Eren’s hold. Not like he struggled that much, since it had come to his knowledge that he quite liked being held this way by Eren, tangled limbs and all.

He was turning more and more into a pervert the more year passed living with Eren.

Which really shouldn’t be what he was thinking right now.

“Can I come with Eren to the lab, Commander?” asked Petra. Totally bypassing her superior.

“Permission granted. Petra shall go with Eren to the lab to make sure Hanji doesn’t go overboard, this way Eren won’t be alone with Hanji, and this should suffice, no?” Asked Erwin while turning to Levi.

Levi’s face was still set in a deep frown. He was not satisfied. Petra won’t be able to hold Hanji back, hell, Erd or Gunther or Auruo won’t be able to hold them back. For such a lanky body, the crazed brunette has quite some brute force and slippery as eel.

Levi shook his head and was about to protest some more before he felt Eren’s hold on him slacken. Eren tapped his shoulder twice with his index finger, turning his attention to him.

 

**It’s alright Levi, as long as I’m not alone with them, I will be okay** – signed Eren

 

“Are you sure?” asked Levi. He would deny it to his dead but his voice pretty much filled with worry. Levi cannot see the brat white as sheet the second time without committing unjustified murder. Or justified murder. Depending on how you see it, really.

 

**You are such a worrywart** \- Eren giggled without sound.

**I’ll be fine. Petra will be there to save me** , - Eren signed while looking at Petra.

**Right? –** He asked

 

“Of course. I will drive the mad scientist away!” assured Petra cheerfully.

 

“Aw, Petra! Not you too! Come on, I’m not the villain here, why are you guys acting like I’m so intent in hurting him! He is my cinnamon roll!” protested Hanji.

Levi just gave Hanji a pointed look before turning his attention back to Eren, he could hear Erwin drumming his fingers on the table, signing his impatient. Fucking heartless bastard, the lonely old man probably didn’t understand the distress Levi was going through right now.

 

Though, Levi definitely was being a drama king. He should just totally get this over with.

 

“Fine,” said Levi dejectedly.

“Woohoo!!!” Hanji whooped.

“BUT!” cut Levi. He stepped away from Eren then headed to where Hanji was standing now, grabbing the front of their shirt. “See if you make him sick or hurt, four-eyes, I’m going to hunt your ass down, friend or not.”

 

Every mind in the room except for Eren knew what Levi meant with ‘hunt’. It never ended pretty for the hunted party.

 

“R-roger that,” Even Hanji gulped. Levi was serious. No one mess with serious Levi.

 

Eren felt that it was enough so he pried Levi’s hands off Hanji. He gave Levi a reassuring smile before he ducked to peck at Levi’s cheek, leaving the older man stunned. He then jogged lightly rounding the table to stand by Petra who immediately offered her hand for him to hold. Eren loved that about Petra. She was really nice like a mother. He secretly missed her while he was away in isolation with Levi.

 

“U..Um…” Hanji cleared their throat. “Shall we go, then, folks? Up to the lab!” they said with excitement.

 

The three exited the room, much like they were going to the park. The door hissed quietly in closing. As if it was a cue, Levi was out of his trance like state and seated himself back to the chair he was sitting before.

“I would think you would stop overreacting every time I asked Eren to go with Hanji.” Erwin started.

“He spent almost his entire life as a child in experiments and confined, I would think you would be more considerate knowing his past,” shot Levi back.

Erwin just gave him knowing smile before raising both his hands in surrender. Vague bastard.

“Noted. Well, gentlemen, I believe we have a situation at hand.” Started Erwin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren being cute  
> then Levi being mother hen  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay~ I somehow couldn't sleep and somehow motivated enough to write something then somehow chose to write for this fic~
> 
> i forgot to mention it before, but it's unbeta'ed and it's 1 am so, sorry if there's any mistake, 
> 
> now, do enjoy! :D
> 
> A/N: Oh, I forgot to put up a bit of a warning, this chapter contain a bit of description of blood sampling, I have edited and marked the part with ** so you can skip it if it makes you feel squeamish, i do try to not be too graphic, and condensed it to a paragraph, i hope it's alright :)

Eren, Petra and Hanji walked through the white corridors, finally stopping in front of the lift. Not a second later, the door to the lift opened and they all filed in. the ride was short as they only need to go up a floor.

 

Once they arrived, Hanji led them all to a glass panelled room. The room stretched almost the entire length of the wall of Eren’s left. He saw people moving about dressed in white lab coat somewhere wearing biohazard suit in the deeper part of the room. Seeing these people made Eren anxious. It was much too alike with how it was back in Germany when he was a child, confined in some underground facility, only to be prodded and experimented on. He still remember it clearly as yesterday, when his father would come to him, taking his small hand, leading him to a room of white much like a father taking his son for a walk to the park, and that was what Eren had believed then, until he was strapped to a metal bed with leather bound, injection after horribly painful injection forcing a scream even through his non-existent vocal cord.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Petra asked from his left. He realised he must have shown a distressed face.

I’m fine, just a bit nervous, I guess – Eren replied with signs

Petra smiled at his answer, “Hey, it’s alright, I will be with you, I might be saying it in humour before, but we will really stop if anything goes wrong, okay?”

Eren nodded and let a little smile to his face.

Petra smiled back and ruffled his hair a little, unable to restraint herself.

 

“Aw, look at you two, so cute,” Hanji cooed at them. “But Petra is right, Eren. I might go overboard just a tiiiiiny bit but if you ever felt uncomfortable you can just tell me and we will immediately stop. Though, right know I just really want to take a look at your blood, see of your mutant factor change or make any other change.” Hanji said with uncharacteristically serious mood.

“Alright, here we are! New examination room I set up just for you!” Hanji said cheerfully when they reached a room by the end of the corridor.

True to her words, this was the first time Eren seen the room. The front part have the same glass lining with the lab next to it, but it has blinds that could be closed to offer more privacy. Instead of a bed with metal frame like the ones usually seen in hospitals, he could see a sofa bed that seemed comfortable, the room was also decorated with potted plants and soft coloured furniture, it actually made Eren felt more at ease.

 

The three of them entered the room. Hanji directly made Eren sit on the sofa bed while Petra sit on an armchair opposite to him. Hanji took the seat, out of place as it is in a room with comfy chairs, on a simple round metal chair, right next to her was a metal tray table filled with all kinds of testing tools, syringes, tubes, alcohol pads and other tools Eren was familiar with but have no idea what their names were, all ready to use.

 

“Okay, you know the drill Eren,” Hanji said to him with a somewhat apologetic smile.

**

Eren just nodded and laid his back until he was lying with his upper body elevated. He rolled the sleeve of his shirt up until it was just above the elbow, allowing Hanji access to the vein in the crook of his left arm. Hanji started with putting on gloves, pulling a tourniquet from the table, tied it securely above his elbow, prodding at the vein popping out from the pressure of the tourniquet. After they were sure of the vein they were going to use, Hanji immediately swab the puncture site with the alcohol swab, expertly pushing the needle straight through the skin. After making sure they got to the vein, they took a tube from the tray connecting it to the needle and letting the blood filing the vacuum space. They loosened the tourniquet, changing the tube when the first one was filed. After taking 4 tubes of dark red blood, Hanji took out the needle and pressed an alcohol swab to the puncture wound, though, Eren’s healing factor immediately kicked in when the needle was out of his body, only letting a drop of blood escape before smoke rose up from the site and healed spotlessly.

 **

“Wow, I will never get bored on how amazing your healing ability is, Eren!” Hanji finally chimed after being so quiet until just now. “So, how about we test that theory about poisons now?”

“You can’t, Hanji” Petra reminded her.

“Aw, come on, Eren! Just once is fine! Come on! I have all the antidote to any poison I have in here! In case your healing ability doesn’t work on poison, I got you covered!”

 

Eren seemed to hesitate which made Hanji excited.

“I’m calling the Captain if you go through with it Hanji, Eren is a pushover but I will not let you trick him into doing it,” Petra said sternly. She huffed at Hanji when they started to pout.

Eren frowned at being called a pushover, he was stubborn and he was sure as hell not a pushover! It’s just that Hanji was being nice with not just injecting him with weird concoctions right away like they used to before, he could give them the benefit of doubt.

I am not a pushover, Petra – he signed to Petra with a frown on his face

“Oh, sweetie, let’s just go back to Levi, okay?” She replied with a smile instead, shrugging Eren’s denial completely. “You are finished with the blood, right?” she turned to Hanji

“Awww, come on, mama Petra, just ooooooonnncceeee~” whined Hanji

Petra stood from her seat and made to take Eren’s right hand to take him back to where her captain is but Hanji, being desperate as they were grabbed Eren’s other hand.

“No, just once! A harmless fugu poison!” Hanji tugged Eren up to their side.

Seeing this, a glint passed in Petra’s eyes, she tugged Eren’s right hand with more force, making Eren stumbled over to her while also releasing his left hand from Hanji. Unable to let the chance where Levi wasn’t glued to Eren, Hanji leapt above the sofa bed Eren lied just before, they made a blind grab towards Eren, managing in grabbing his shirt by the waist while falling to the floor, inevitably dragging Eren down him them.

In his surprise, Eren wasn’t able to catch himself before falling, unconsciously calling Levi through his mind.

_LEVI!_

\---

“That is all we know for now, but it is a clue we can use. We will stage a cover guarding mission while we look for Grisha at the venue. Our informant is sure that Grisha will show up in the crowd this time, so we will have to use this opportunity to our best―”

Erwin’s speech was cut when he heard a harsh dragging sound from his left, where Levi sat, who was now standing straight, his posture tense.

“What’s wrong, Levi?”

“Eren is in trouble” he whispered to himself. Erwin heard him nonetheless and looked at him with a quirk to his eyebrow.

“How can you know that?”

Levi turned his head sharply towards him, startling him a little.

“I’m outta here,”

Levi hurriedly turned and power walked towards the door, leaving him team dumbfounded and his commander curious.

Levi always had a somewhat animal like instinct when it comes to sensing danger. When he said something was wrong or dangerous, it has the uncanny premonition property of always materialising in one way or another that could cost him huge fund or great loss. Though being in the industry he was running, the death of comrades where something regrettably common, he was not going to challenge that probability.

“Captain, where are you going?!” Auruo frantically stood and tried to follow Levi. Gunther and Eld only locked gaze before Eld nodded and they both followed their captain in silence

Instead of answering him, Levi continued to exit the room to walk to the opposite direction from where the trio would have gone to take the lift. He was going to take the stairs that was meant for emergency, though since this wasn’t an emergency situation in the base, the door was locked so he had to punch in the string of numerical codes to open the door. Once the door was open, he all but yanked it only to leave a spluttered Auruo flailing to hold it open as Erwin and his team mate walked past him to trail after Levi. Although they weren't all that alarmed, they all still showed serious face seeing as Levi looked just down right murderous, his jaw tense as his glare just worsened.

 

Having all but flying through the stairs, Levi made it to the upper floor in record time, hurriedly punching the same code over, opening the door connecting to the hall of the 9th basement floor. Just as he was power walking the hall with thick glass running the side of the hall, he heard Petra's alarmed voice from all the way to the end of the hallway

 

"Eren! Oh my God!"

 

"Fuck!" Levi cursed aloud. He went to a dash, quickly glancing into the lab to the side, noting with his ability to quickly scanning his surrounding, that Eren was not in the lab, so he moved past them only to stop abruptly in front of what looked like a sliding glass door with blinds, Erwin and his squad hot at his heel, even while Auruo shouting out his rank.

 

Just as Erwin arrived right behind him, he pulled the door to the side, not even waiting for the door hissing to let people in, simply forcing it to open wider and faster. What he saw inside though....

 

He saw Hanji, as he looked around and down, she was in a tangled mess of limbs with another individual. He also noticed petite Petra trying to drag a caramel skinned mess out of Hanji heavy ass. and when the face of his lover came to his view.

 

Levi saw red. literal and figurative red.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, right up next is how Levi meet Eren! it was originally the inspiration to the creation of this fic, haha

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of have to cut it here because... well... idk... 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated ^////^


End file.
